


曦顏未息

by mansazhuhua



Series: 曦顏未息 [1]
Category: R18 - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 爽文 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 短小
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansazhuhua/pseuds/mansazhuhua
Summary: nothing
Relationships: 楚曦顏/沈雲宸
Series: 曦顏未息 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597699
Collections: GB





	曦顏未息

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



楚曦颜死了。被神帝一剑穿心，却未能杀死她的魂魄，魔珠却流落人间。死前，她祭出魔界镇魂之宝，封印了神妖仙三界。  
楚曦颜又怎会甘心落得神魂俱灭的下场，便逃到了人界，欲找一副皮囊寄托。她没有目的地到处转悠，突然闻到了一股怨气，那是积怨成疾的新死人身上的气息。她心中一动，循着气味过去，竟看到一个和她长相差不多的女人，服下了所有的安眠药，已经没了气息。可是她的魂魄仍未去往奈何，浑身散发着阴郁的怨气，看到同样是一缕游魂的楚曦颜十分高兴，又带着几分无奈，轻轻地对她说：“我把身体给你，帮我报仇……求你……”楚曦颜眉头一挑，游过去，“好。你且安心投胎去吧。来世，莫如此懦弱。”女人听闻浑身一震，重重一点头，没了踪迹。楚曦颜叹了口气，眸中闪过寒光，你送我躯体，我报你旧仇。她不再犹豫，撞入那半凉的躯体，感觉属于前身的记忆涌上脑中。  
楚曦颜，3岁时父母双亡，成为孤儿，被京城第三大家族沈家收养，作为童养媳，本科毕业，22岁嫁给沈家现任总裁沈云宸，结婚三年，从未圆房。沈云宸甚至从外面带女人回来，对她轻视加污辱，而沈家上辈也当做不知道。楚曦颜皱了皱眉，倒是想见见这个沈云宸了。  
夜晚，她便见到了这个沈云宸。冰山美男呢。这次倒是没带女人回来。沈云宸进了卧室，见楚曦颜躺在床上，勃然大怒：“我允许你睡床了吗！”楚曦颜看着他，语气平淡：“如果我偏要睡呢？”沈云宸目光一冷，走过去一巴掌猝不及防扇在她脸上，留下一个鲜明的手指印。楚曦颜眯了眯眼，舔了舔被打破的嘴角，气聚掌中，也毫不留情地一巴掌扇回去。沈云宸被强大的内力扇出了内伤，一口鲜血吐出来，身子重重地倒在床上，脸色惨白。他惊惧而疑惑地望向冷若冰霜的楚曦颜，猛然觉得头皮一阵刺痛。楚曦颜一把扯住他的短发，摔在了大床上，声音如同从地狱爬出来的恶鬼：“沈云宸，你给我听好了，今天开始，我为王，你为奴。”她压上他的身体，见他咬牙切齿地盯着他，冰冷的眼神似乎能将她穿洞。而她则不以为然，手指抬起他的头，揩去他嘴角的血迹，“若是不听话，就别怪我不留情。”她撇开他的头，有些嫌弃地抹了抹手，这个动作无疑又引起了沈云宸一阵怒火。楚曦颜将他翻过身，指尖一挥，衣衫破裂，裤子半褪。“你……”沈云宸只觉得背后一寒，大惊，然后就觉得一个坚硬而滚烫的物体抵在他的后面。“什么东西！”他大惊失色，又牵扯到了伤口，痛的冷汗直流。“我啊劝你等会儿听话点，不然你会更痛苦。”楚曦颜笑盈盈地说。一股不祥的预感涌上他的心头。“啊！”竭斯底里的喊叫声贯穿整个房间。下身被撕裂的疼痛让他生不如死。“你……”他扭头，便见楚曦颜眉眼间满满的笑意，却寒气逼人。“没办法，沈大少，你前面……太脏。”楚曦颜隐晦的说，沈云宸又是一口血喷了出来。从未有人踏足的后穴被残忍的撕裂，而他惊恐地发现自己挣不开女人的控制。楚曦颜，到底发生了什么？！他脑中一片混沌，想好好想想这个问题，楚曦颜又重重一顶。“唔……”一辈子没哭过的沈云宸，被极尽的污辱和疼痛逼出了泪花。后穴的紧致夹杂着稀薄的血气，激发了楚曦颜的魔性。眸眼染上了淡淡的红色，她难耐地舔了舔红唇，一边快速地抽插，一边将唇齿不带感情地落在沈云宸的背上，留下一个个或深或浅的咬痕。“楚曦颜你个疯子！”沈云宸被疼痛刺激地痛不欲生，只能用言语来缓解。楚曦颜仍是笑盈盈的，“夫妻三年，从未圆房，在外面厮混，让我守活寡，我疯，也是你逼出来的。”沈云宸只觉得大脑一片空白，报复？然而楚曦颜终于不给他思考的时间，扣住他有力的腰肢，狠狠地顶撞，满意地听着沈云宸唇齿间溢出的破碎的呻吟。她看着沈云宸眉头紧锁，双目半阖，死死地咬着下唇，紧紧地揪着床单，心情大好。“沈大少，要是李小姐看到你这副模样，肯定会惊呆的吧。”李小姐，李郁华，是他的情人之一，李氏二小姐。沈云宸无力地翻了个白眼，“唔”里面被身后人警告似的一顶，他睁开眼睛，一字一句清晰地说：“楚曦颜，你总有一天会后悔的。”而他并不知道，在未来，一直都是他在打脸。楚曦颜笑着凑近他，在他耳垂上舔了一下，“我等着。”她的声音此刻低沉而妩媚。沈云宸竟闻到了一股浓郁的香气，他有些纳闷这个女人身上怎么会有香味。楚曦颜低下头，重重地吻吸着他的脖颈，留下了一个深红的吻痕。“记住了，沈云宸，你是我的男人，就最好不要在外面拈花惹草。今天，是对你的惩罚。”楚曦颜声音一下子冷下来，坐起来继续原来的事。  
一夜缠绵。  
第二天沈云宸醒来时，只觉得下身如同撕裂一般，疼的寸步难行，他想去找罪魁祸首，见楚曦颜侧躺着笑眯眯地看着他。她手抚上他红肿的侧脸，沈云宸只觉得一阵凉意，便感觉脸部不再疼痛，看向楚曦颜的眼神又多了几分惊讶。这个女人，到底是什么人？？！楚曦颜看着他一身自己留下的印记，心情大好，又凑过去吻了吻他的脸颊，“沈大少，你该走了哦。”沈云宸脸色一沉，依他这种状况，能走着出去已经不错了。可是楚曦颜没有任何帮他的意思，“沈大少，你自己犯下的错，要自己承担哦。”“你！”沈云宸恨不得掐死这个女人，但他知道他在她面前就是一只蚂蚁。他只好坐起来，身体一软又倒下去，“沈云宸，要是你愿意给我道个歉的话，我可以帮你。”楚曦颜看着他淌着血的下身，轻声说到。“楚曦颜，你的命是我爸妈救的，你也是我们沈家养大的，你不要得寸进尺！”一直以来，沈云宸都觉得自己没有错，同时他也觉得这个卑微的女人肯定和很多人睡过了。他再一次努力，终于站了起来，腿一软硬是挺住了。楚曦颜直直地看着他两股之间的隐蔽位置，鲜红的艳肉翻在外面，红肿的穴口一张一合。她的眸色暗了暗，只觉得口干舌燥。而他后背的那些印记杂乱中带着错落，像是一种诱惑。楚曦颜努力压住小腹的邪火，见他举步维艰，还是有些不忍心地悄悄减缓了那处的撕裂程度。沈云宸很快穿好衣服，姿势怪异地走了出去。“真是可爱呢。”又想到他和很多女人睡过，不由得感到遗憾。  
沈云宸脸色阴沉的到了公司，周围的人大气都不敢出，又见他脖子上暧昧的吻痕，感叹是谁如此大胆竟敢在沈总身上留下印记，同时也猜想这就是他不高兴的原因。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文，無邏輯，爽就行了


End file.
